


Born for Me

by Momofraise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Canon, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, kittenish hongjoong, seongjoong, sexy snuggle time, sloppy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momofraise/pseuds/Momofraise
Summary: Seonghwa and Hongjoong spend a precious day off in bed and learn each other all over again.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 285





	Born for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have been loving all the Seongjoong goodness lately! I was planning to just write a oneshot about them being all soft and sweet but then it turned spicy haha   
> I was inspired by Hongjoong's song recommendation of "Hi (Hello)" by Day6. That song is lovely and made me want to write about Seongjoong snuggling to that song.   
> Other songs that inspired this: "I Wonder" by EDEN, "You Were Beautiful" by Day6, "Kachoufuugetsu" by Remioromen, and "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls.

Born for Me  
You were born for me  
Beautiful and blue  
I could die here with you  
\--“Born for Me” Paul Westerberg

Rain pattered against the window, a sweet tinkling sound, and Seonghwa found himself not minding the rain for once. 

It was cold outside, but where he was, Hongjoong’s legs tangled with his own, blankets wrapped snugly around them, was warm. 

He felt Hongjoong’s little puffs of breath on his chest as he lay on him, ear pressed to Seonghwa’s heart. Seonghwa stroked his bare shoulder with one hand, the other lost in his light pink hair. Their bodies melded together, and it was hard to say where one man ended and the other began. 

Their Bluetooth speaker played a mix of quiet, snuggle songs. Outside their room, Seonghwa was sure the other members were getting up to trouble, but he didn’t dare get up to check. It was a precious day off and both wanted nothing more than to lose themselves in each other. After so many busy days and nights, just feeling Hongjoong’s skin against his own brought Seonghwa back to himself. He felt as though he could breathe again, Hongjoong’s heartbeat pounding against his heart, reminding it to carry on. 

He felt fingers caress his lips and he pursed them, kissing Hongjoong’s feather soft fingertips. He felt Hongjoong sigh in contentment and snuggle closer. 

No lights were on and the room was bathed in a grey blue glow, like they were in their own galaxy. Hongjoong’s skin gleamed in the shadowy blue light, as though he was the moon and Seonghwa a star that reflected his brilliance. 

Seonghwa’s hands wandered lower, stroking Hongjoong’s smooth as marble skin, the perfect crescent curve of his spine, the dip before the round softness of his ass. Seonghwa ached as his hands curved over Hongjoong’s ass cheeks, fingers gripping the supple skin. He sucked in a breath and clenched his jaw. Hongjoong drew in a shuddering breath and Seonghwa felt his eyelashes flutter against his skin. 

Hongjoong may be shorter than him, but the man was not tiny. He was well-built and muscular from all the dancing they did. Seonghwa’s eyes strayed to his ass more often than he’d like to admit, but how could he not with such perfection in front of him? Hongjoong was both curvy and hard in all the right places. His body felt so thick slotted against Seonghwa’s own, and Seonghwa rumbled as he felt Hongjoong’s length hardening against his thigh. 

They had collapsed in bed the night before, too exhausted from weeks of work to do more than kiss and hold each other as they fell asleep. But once they had woken up, Seonghwa learned all of Hongjoong all over again, devouring and hungering to please. 

Sometimes Seonghwa couldn’t believe the man in his arms was real. There was so much life in him, so much love. His eyes glittered with possibilities and ideas, and the very air around him was charged with energy and hope. Because no matter what happened, Hongjoong never gave up. 

And his smile…the first time Seonghwa had seen him smile, something warm had spread throughout his body, collecting in his heart, and had never left. His smile was like dawn breaking through the night sky, chasing away shadows and straggling stars. At that moment, Seonghwa had known that he would follow Hongjoong to the farthest edges of the universe if need be, just to make him smile. 

“Hwa…” Hongjoong moaned, lifting his head up, lips meeting Seonghwa’s own. They kissed like time had no meaning, long and slow, hot tongues meeting and then parting in a familiar composition. A song they knew all the words to.

Seonghwa pulled back to gaze at Hongjoong, memorizing his hooded eyes, sharp nose, and soft chin. He was a sight to behold, lips red and swollen, wet with Seonghwa’s spit. His pink hair fell messily over his forehead and Seonghwa brought his hands up to frame his face, fingers caressing his high cheekbones. 

“You’re beautiful,” Seonghwa murmured, as he had so many times ever since their first kiss. “My angel, my love.” 

Hongjoong’s lips trembled; he was always affected when Seonghwa spoke to him like that. He was so focused on being a good leader and working his hardest for the group but being spoken to like he was a precious treasure unhinged him. He showed his vulnerable side only to Seonghwa, who guarded that part of Hongjoong like a knight in an eternal vigil. 

Those beautiful eyes he loved glistened with tears threatening to fall but Seonghwa kissed them away. 

“You are the answer to all the questions I never thought I could ask,” Hongjoong whispered roughly. 

Their lips met again, more desperate now, need building up. Seonghwa pulled back first, gazing at Hongjoong, heat filling his eyes. 

“I want you,” he said, voice low with need. 

Hongjoong pouted, cheeks turning red. “Again? Park Seonghwa, you are insatiable.” 

“Only for you. Always for you.” 

He loved making Hongjoong blush. He kissed his raspberry red cheeks, feeling the skin heat up under his lips. His fingers dipped between Hongjoong’s ass cheeks, rim still wet and loose from their early morning fun. Hongjoong arched his back, up, trying to fill himself with Seonghwa’s fingers. 

“Needy boy,” Seonghwa whispered in Hongjoong’s ear. “Just wait. I’ll take care of you.” 

Seonghwa slid two fingers in, feeling Hongjoong tremble from the slight stretch. 

“Mmm, Seonghwa, more!” he whined, wriggling his ass around, making Seonghwa even harder. 

“Patience, patience, my love. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I’m not made of glass, Hwa—!" 

Without any warning, Seonghwa pushed in a third finger and rocked his hand in and out, slowly, scissoring his fingers every other time. 

Hongjoong keened deep in his throat, sweat glistening on his skin as he writhed around in pleasure. His fingers grasped Seonghwa’s skin hard enough to leave marks. Seonghwa loved that; he wanted Hongjoong to mark him, claim him, show how affected he is by him. 

Seonghwa couldn’t wait any longer. He gently flipped them over, Hongjoong’s body pliant and ready against his own. He kissed him hungrily, sucking on his bottom lip, dragging it with his teeth. 

Hongjoong spread his legs readily for Seonghwa, lifting his knees to his chest. Seonghwa assumed he was too far gone for teasing so he kissed him gently and lined himself up. 

Pushing into Hongjoong felt like coming home. Seonghwa groaned as he felt Hongjoong’s walls clench around him, hot and pulsing. Underneath him, Hongjoong panted, breath sweet against his face. Seonghwa leaned down and they breathed into each other’s mouths, teeth clacking, too primal to be called a kiss. Seonghwa waited a moment and, after Hongjoong nodded, started thrusting. 

Their coupling earlier that morning had been rough and eager, desire having taken a backseat for far too long. This time, Seonghwa went slower, driving himself crazy with the feeling of Hongjoong’s warmth surrounding him, feeling their bodies mold together as he moved. Sweat collected between them; Seonghwa could feel his hair becoming wet and sticking to his forehead. Hongjoong looked absolutely wrecked; eyes wide and looking up at Seonghwa like he was the only man in the universe. Bite marks still littered Hongjoong’s shoulders and collarbones like constellations; Seonghwa licked his handiwork on the smaller man’s body, enjoying how he keened. 

“Seonghwa…deeper…more…I…” Hongjoong moaned, words scattering away as he neared climax. 

“No, not yet,” Seonghwa murmured into his skin, wishing this could go on for hours, this blistering hot melding of man and skin, of love and sweat. Hongjoong’s fingers pulled on Seonghwa’s hair, a sweet pain amongst all the pleasure. 

“Please Hwa, wanna come…” Hongjoong mewled, teeth nipping at Seonghwa’s neck, like a kitten trying to play rough. 

Seonghwa couldn’t deny Hongjoong for long. 

He pulled out almost all the way and then suddenly plunged into Hongjoong as deep as he could go with a loud smack. Hongjoong gasped and scraped his nails down Seonghwa’s back. 

“Yes, fuck, faster Seonghwa!” 

Seonghwa groaned as he picked up the pace, going faster and rougher, the way Hongjoong liked it. He started shaking; warmth flared deep within him and he knew he was close. Their lips met messily, saliva everywhere and lips sliding sloppily. Hongjoong lapped up Seonghwa’s groans with his tongue, hands framing Seonghwa’s face as the older man came undone above him. 

Hongjoong cried out as Seonghwa hit that sweet spot deep inside of him just right. Seonghwa reached down and stroked Hongjoong, easing him into climax.   
Watching Hongjoong roll his eyes back and bite his swollen lips with his perfect teeth sent Seonghwa over the edge, and before he knew it, they were both coming, hips stuttering and moans meeting in a lewd symphony. 

They were both a mess and Seonghwa knew he needed to grab some conveniently placed wipes and clean them up, but his limbs felt like syrup. He pulled out of Hongjoong, watching his cum spill out of the younger man, an almost savage sense of possessiveness flaring up at the sight. He leaned down and bit Hongjoong’s thighs, tasting himself mixed with the salty zest of their mixed sweat. Sucking the bite marks, he moaned at the feel of the smooth skin against his mouth.

“Oh…” Hongjoong keened. “Baby, I’m already yours.”

Seonghwa growled against Hongjoong’s skin. He then felt hands thread through his matted hair, gently pulling him upwards. Seonghwa looked at his imprints on Hongjoong’s thighs, satisfied with how dark they were, and their lips met, sensitive and soft as flower petals. 

Hongjoong whimpered and Seonghwa gathered him closer, breaking away to kiss the top of his head. Seonghwa was exhausted, but satisfaction and comfort covered him like a blanket, and he wanted to revel in this feeling, Hongjoong entwined in his limbs.

“I know I don’t say this often,” Hongjoong whispered, voice scratchy. “But I love you, Seonghwa. So much.” 

“Oh kitten,” Seonghwa crooned, nuzzling Hongjoong’s forehead. “I know. I always know. I love you too, baby.” 

The rain outside had slowed to a drizzle, sky grey and still. Inside that room, the two young men were ensconced in an aurora of loving words and glowing smiles. They were on the brink of a major tour and even though they were going to be tired and busy, Seonghwa knew he could get through anything if he had this man by his side. Hongjoong was the moon in Seonghwa’s galaxy; constant and radiant. Seonghwa was consumed by his gravitational pull and he would orbit around him forever, taking care of him and giving him love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hongjoong best leader T_T   
> This fic could also be called "Momo adores Hongjoong and is projecting those feelings into this fic"   
> I am on Twitter @ momofraise and would love to meet more Atiny!   
> Kudos and comments are most appreciated and make me so happy <3 I have more ATEEZ wips as well as second parts/chapters to my other two ATEEZ fics so please look forward to those! Thank you all!!


End file.
